


It's On

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn gets serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



> This has references to "The Storm" in the Cullen/Lavellan series. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3378098

_Cullen,_

_Are you seriously avoiding any sexual content in your letters because you’re afraid of them being read? Maker, how did you ever take control that night you had me on your table?_  
 _You had complete control. The feeling of you spreading my legs and trying to have me read those reports. I remember them being scattered across your loft as we made love on your bed. The feeling of you pressing up against me before entering. How you_ _“filled me in” on any parts of the report I missed. How you mentioned more “pressing matters”?_

_Cullen, that night was more than I ever expected. You surprised me so much. I want that again. I want you to read back all the reports you get from my mission. I want to feel every word of them. I want an intimate interpretation of them._

_I’m going to let you finish this, because I love to watch you finish._

_The Inquisitor_


End file.
